sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
Zalin Shadowsunder
"Never Falter, Never Fail." Zalin Shadowsunder is a Spellbreaker of the Sunspear battalion. Being the sole remaining heir to a lesser branch of the Lightsunder House the young elf became orphaned after a civil dispute broke out between his family and the main house. After a series of shady events and unfortunate happen stances he found himself in the employ of the Sunguard. Originally a member of the Pathfinder unit, he became inspired by the Sunspear and "The Gallant" Telchis Truefeather. After requesting to learn from the Spellbreaker he quickly became acustomed to moving in their armor and learning the arcane teachings. Using these skills in battle he has risen to the rank of Sunward, and was titled "The Sentinel". =Personality= ---- His time as an Oathsworn has molded and shaped his personality greatly. During his time as an Emberward, Zalin was a very arrogant individual who would spent a great deal of his time sneaking around and watching people. When not in the shadows he could often be seen smiling and harassing those around him. As with all things however war changes the way one sees the world. After his first campaign with the Sunguard he developed a more serious tone to his life and decided he was no longer suited for a life among the shadows. Claiming his House's name and birthright he developed his more formal attitude in regards to public situations. After the end of the war with the Bleeding Eye necromancers he had adopted a very scholarly approach to his work in both the arcane arts and the study of archaeology. While still seen with his traditional smirk his several tours of duty have warn the man down. Still fueled by his curious nature and love to learn new things the now Dawnward Shadowsunder has thrown himself into many fights and endeavors in the eternal search to learn more. =History= ---- Early Life Shortly after his birth a conflict bubbled over between the main family and a branch family of House Lightsunder. Being at the forefront of the situation Sedara Shadowsunder took her young child and fled from the conflict they quickly became separated resulting in him becoming a ward of the state of Qual'thalas. The Fall of Quel'thalas After some time in the orphanage a man claiming to be the boys Father adopted him and took the young Zalin south into the Ghostlands. From there the man's identity was revealed to the boy as a great uncle that had survived the collapse of Shimmervale. Insisting that the only way to rebuild their home was for him to learn to survive the darkness of the world Ancien Shadowsunder trained Zalin to become an assassin. Following orders strictly the young man become skilled enough to undertake his own missions assigned to him by Ancien. These missions took him through out the kingdom of Quel'thalas and were aimed at helping them rebuild their family by removing threats. On the final mission Zalin carried out he learned the identity of the target to late. Learning that he dispatched the now late Sedara he vowed to no longer be a tool for the man he called "Father" The Sunguard The day following his final mission Zalin enlisted in the Sunguard both looking for a new purpose and to keep his mind busy as he refused to accept what he had done and the person he had become. As an assassin he joined the Pathfinder unit which due to his own hot headed nature and ignorance quickly became a mistake. While on duty during the Amani campaign he watched the plated Spellbreakers of Quel'thalas and the Sunguard in combat noting how he admired their use of the arcane to prevent damage from their allies. Desiring this power he approached both The Gallant and Kirin Dawnseeker about beginning lessons. Using the knowledge of the arcane Zalin joined the Sunspear battalion and fought on the front lines with the forces of House Netherstar in the Bleeding Eye campaign. After driving back the necromatic forces he returned to Silvermoon city to continue his arcane research and martial training taking many more lessons from his fellow Spellbreakers as well as the other members of the Sunspear. After many front line pushes and tactical advisement Zalin was asked by the Highlord to stand with him as an Advisor. Never backing down from an opportunity he the position promising to use his learned power to continue to keep the walls of Quel'thalas safe from any foe that would threaten them. Act 4 and the Trials of a Sunward Taking on the challenge of the trials Zalin has completed the three tasks. Requesting "The Grand Arcanist" as his mentor he proceeded with his duels. First in his trial of strength he dueled Blood-Mage Synthiel Cloudseye. As a mage Azriah did not believe this was a worthy challenge and instructed the Gallant, Zalin's former mentor to battle him. After the pair of duels were complete he went on to challenge and best Raserus and Escalasca. Strength completed he returned to some work on archaeology finishing the recovery and restoration of an Ogre powerstone. Upon completing the relic Zalin activated the stone and released the stored up magic burning him severely as he ran to shield his partner Melanei Felraven from the blast. Thinking deeply on the blast, against every mender available he marched with his unit to the Sunguard's temporary base of Light's Glory. Upon arriving and being checked out he went to speak with Archon Felthier Truefeather on his next trial, Humility. After hearing the words Zalin spoke with many Sunspear and Officers on what it means to be humble, to be a leader. After reflecting on the lessons he took several under his teachings to begin training the next generation of Spellbeakers. In the last days of the campaign Zalin lead a group of Oathswarn on a mission to cleanse an island off Surammar in order for the Awoken Mind to find a new home. The isle was home to several demon lords that were bested with the Sunguard suffering no casualties. In the final battle of the War Zalin once again led his Spellbreakers against the citadel. Leaving many of his troops behind he ventured to the Citadel were he aided in defeating the leaders of the Bleeding eye. Striking the final blow on one of the commanders the war ended, but during the fight the Highlord lost his life. His death is still sinking in to the new leader. When the ashes of the Bleeding Eye washed away Zalin was named Sunward by the new Archon Telchis Truefeather. The newly named 'Sentinel' asked for the gathered to remember the fallen and join him in a salute to the dead. ---- Relationships Currently involved with his work, sorry Ladies. ---- =Photos= ---- Category:Characters Category:Sunspears Category:The Sunguard